Kyekna United Monarchies
The Kyekna are an insectoid civilization highly resembling earth termites based on the planet kenaklesh in the Andromeda Galaxy. For the Kyekna species see Kyekna. Government The kyekna are ruled by a king and queen however commanders also give orders to troops. Military main article: kyekna military the military for defense and assault but they usually only attack upon provocation. Religion Each individual chooses it's own religion so the civilization as a whole is not affected very much by it. Arts The Kyekna's "hands" are not easily able to easily build electronics so many don't bother making them but oral traditions (stories) are very highly valued among the society, and arcades are built so many kyekna can still have electronics without the trouble of installing them themselves. Environment Forests may suffer from their colonizing a planet. They gather wood and bring it to their nest where they feed it to a large fungus which absorbs the nutrients allowing the Kyekna to then eat small amounts of the fungus for food. Civilians: Worker A typical worker does mainly the following: gathers wood for the fungus, carries eggs to the nursery, cares for larva and clears any obstacles in the tunnel network. Soldier A typical soldier patrols the colony and protects any endangered Kyekna. Larva Though only babies and toddlers larva still do things: play listen to stories told by workers and explore the colony network. Queens Attendants* Only a few elite workers are allowed to work in the royal chamber. They groom the queen if she is dirty and other tasks. Then they don't really have to do much else unless the colony is under attack then they quickly build a wall to block intruders and push the queen through an escape route. Royal guards* These are the fiercest Kyekna around. They lurk in the shadows waiting for the slightest disturbance but when the queen is attacked then they rush into action and can snap blocks of Titanium in half with ease. Alate* a kyekna capable of becoming a king or queen. They are winged, and a kyekna can only become one through a serious service to the colony (ex: being a war hero) or being born into alate-hood. Jobs with a * are highly valued. When civilians aren't working they often travel off-world and learn about other cultures. Interactions with other species S''ee also: Kyekna military' Reasons for attacking other races: *Unfair Assault: if another race attacks a race inferior to it that would stand no chance against it (like Estin attacking the zortak) they consider this a crime a sin and an act of evil and will attack the powerful race; if the powerful race is stronger then the kyekna they will send resources and weapons to the weak race and evacuate civilians. *Genocide: If an unprovoked civilization commits genocide on another the kyekna shall side with the civilization attacked, however if the attacker was provoked the kyekna shall remain neutral. Other then the aforementioned reasons for war unless they are provoked, the only major interactions with other cultures is civilizations visiting other planets often to learn about cultre. Planets and Systems: The Kyekna control the planet Kenaklesh a planet filled with subterranean tunnels running through it, and it's moon in the Andromeda Galaxy. In it's heart lives the Emperess-Queen of all the Queens. They also control many other planets and asteroids as well as space stations throughout the Trentas Joflur and Berol grids. The planets trade by sending cargo ships across space carrying various cargo and Kyekna to another planet or asteroid. Leaders: each planet asteroid and space station has a queen that governs over that planet. All the queens are commanded by the empress on Kenaklesh. Space Travel The Kyekna use metals from their planet to create ships and fuel them using liquid hydrogen and oxygen, They also use ion drives. Cultre Kyekna cultre. Pets Kyec The kyekna keep a scarab called kyec, they secrete a substance used as plant food for the fungus and are therefore often owned by kyekna with personel fungus gardens. Notes If picked up they will retract their legs, folding them in such a way as to make themselves easier to carry Competitions/sports Kyec Grab: #A group of Kyec are released into an arena #young Kyekna prepare to run #all the kyekna dash out into the arena and attempt to grab the kyec #Rules are no weapons or acid shooting. Anarchy #Multiple kyekna get on an inflatable platform, #The kyekna all attempt to grab eachother and throw eachother off the platform onto an inflatable floor #The last kyekna standing is the winner #Rules are no weapons or acid shooting. Colonization Kyekna colonize many worlds, often more the once, but they have a complex order to what they do: #On a pre-colonized planet alates get into titanium spheres with rockets attached and the spheres fly to a freight ship, dock and are towed to the new planet. #The spheres fly into the planet, embedding themselves in the planet. #The kyekna excavate a large area and buld the mound. #The Kyekna build foraging tunnels to protect themselves while moving to resources and prroduce a sizable military. #The planet is now colonized, but the kyekna continue to excavate growing their mound as well as make the mound larger. misc. Food Wood would taste very bland like bread or a peanut to Kyekna if they tried to eat it, eating the fungus would be like bacon or pancakes, fruits and vegetables taste about the same. Most kyekna don't eat meat however it is biologically possible. robotics ''see also: ''Kyekna technology The Kyekna have good robotics as is show by their use of their robotics spheres: large red spheres that act as factories. They also have cyborganic limbs, however these are only temporary as kyekna limbs grow back. Kyekna Colonies *External Appearance: on the outside colonies appear to be large mountains or metal structures usually patrolled by kyekna scouts. *level 5 Level 5 is the first layer of the colony it is a series of hangers connected to the outside world. *level 4 level 4 is the second layer, it is fairly devoid of features. It is full of workers carrying resources from the outside world to large metal shafts which suck the resources down to level 2 *level 3 A series of tunnels which soldiers patrol, these "tunnels" are large metal pipes with adobe on both the inside and out. it has a few security rooms and various stores and motels. *level 2 a factory level where workers carry resources from the shafts to processing rooms to build vehicles, tools etc. *level 1 a few long twisty shafts where fungus gardens grow, these gardens grow mushrooms that can be eaten by kyekna. *level 0 a ring of eerie caves with hidden nurseries, it seems abandoned but the tunnels are just concealed. *Core A huge titanium sphere containing the queen and a botanical garden for her, the queens attendants and the royal guards to survive off in an emergency it also has an escape ship to blast through the surface and carry the queen to safety Crime System *level 1 Petty crimes: harassment, graffiti on public property or disturbing the peace. Punishment: warning or ticket. *level 2 Slight vandalism (graffiti on personal property), imitating police to get through traffic or repetitive level 1 crimes punishment: fines or small prison time *level 3 petty thief, vandalism, Punishment: antenea and middle legs bitten off or long periods of jail time. *level 4 Grand theft or hostages, punishments: thrown off the highest tunnel onto the bottom, being crushed by the impact. *level 5 Murder, abduction, torture (attempt on any of the above) Punishment: kept alive while dissected, repaired then lit on fire. Relations with other species *Estin - relation = hostile/war * Category:Civilizations Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:kyekna Category:Andromeda galaxy